1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines, and more particularly, to a compact self-contained paint sample vending machine capable of coloring, mixing and dispensing sample containers of paint solution.
2) Description of Related Art
Typically, when a consumer is deciding on various paint colors for a room, the usual sample provided by the paint supply is a quart size container. To prepare the sample, the customer will typically presents a selected color splotch to an attendant who then physically retrieves a can of base paint solution, inserts the can into a colorant dispenser, and then places the can into a mixer for several minutes. The process usually takes five to ten minutes, if not longer, to complete. This is far more paint than is needed for the intended evaluation purpose of choosing a room color. This creates an unnecessary environmental disposal issue as tons of wasted paint is delivered to landfills. This also presents an unnecessary cost obstacle to those looking for paint. Some stores provide smaller paint samples, but these come in premixed colors. Thus, while they are less expensive, the consumer has a highly limited color pallet to select from.
It is known in the art that there are large scale versions of fully automated paint retrieval and mixing systems. These are typically warehouse type sized systems that operate with gallon size and larger quantities of paint. For point of sale suppliers looking to provide smaller custom paint samples, these large systems are entirely impractical as they require massive storage and operational area that is simply not available in common retail space. Even in typical paint stores and big box home improvement stores, there must be a large work and storage area to hold quart and gallon size paint cans, as well as the colorant dispenser and mixer device, for a worker to prepare a custom paint sample.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an automated compact custom paint sample mixing and vending machine which can provide smaller than quart sized cans of paint, mix the base paint solution with a colorant selected by a customer from a large pallet of colors, and deliver the sample rapidly, without the need for a large work area and storage space for cans of base paint solution as is typically required in the industry.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated paint sample mixing and vending machine with reduced foot print to allow for point of sale retail location operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated paint sample mixing and vending machine that is entirely self-contained in its operation to store, mix and dispense a plurality of sample paint containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated paint sample mixing and vending machine which dispenses custom selected paint samples in, for example, smaller 8 to 16 fluid ounce paint containers to avoid excess waste.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated paint sample mixing and vending machine capable of rapidly adding and mixing a colorant paint solution to a base paint solution in a sample paint container to provide a complete custom selected paint sample to a customer in only a few minutes.